Veiwpoint Between Life and Death
by Clema
Summary: "Peeta, I thought you were in love." Clove blurts out. "I do love Katniss, but only one can win, right?" Peeta explains. "Then how can we trust you?" Marvel points out. "My survival instinct will have kicked in by then." Peeta reply's gloomily. *Different ending*
1. GameDay

**This fanfiction follows the life and death of tributes named or nicknamed by Suzanne Collins in THG.  
**

**If wish I had written THG, but have not so none of it is mine.  
**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

**District 1**

**Marvel **stepped out of his bedroom quietly. He passed Glimmers room and could hear her singing in the shower through her bedroom door. It surprised him that she was very talented. He continued on his way to breakfast, eventually sitting down at the empty table. He demanded 2 eggs, 2 pieces of whole grain bread, fruit, and mango juice from an avox. He deserved smaller portions today. Glimmer stomped in wearing shorts and a tank top that showed her cleavage. "How are you doing on this fine morning, Glimmer?" Marvel asked politely. "I woke up with Gloss on the other side of my bed! He was drooling all over my pillow!" She answered angrily. Marvel smiled, "Just think, we'll be rid of him in a few hours, and after the games we can only be his neighbor!" Glimmer glared at him, "_I_ will be him neighbor, don't worry." Marvel sighed. "Or Cato," she adds quickly. "So you like Cato? Are you two going to share a tent in the arena?" He raises his eyebrows and snickers. Glimmer scowls and continues eating her waffle. Cashmere entered the dinning area to give them tips for the arena, but its all a blur to Marvel, he doesn't need tips. When Cashmere is done, they both thank her and leave the table.

**District 2**

**Cato** walks in grinning and sits down across from Clove. "Finally," he said with certainty, "Today is finally the day we get all the useless tributes out of our way, including 12." Clove chortles at his confidence, "Tell you what, we'll flip a coin. I want her as bad as you do." He frowns, "How many times do I have to tell you this, Clove? You're a girl, so let Mavel and I handle the other tributes while you and Glimmer just stick to the hunting and gathering." Cloves face darkens, "Sexist of you to say so. I thought these games had no rules." Cato slams his hand on the table defensively, "Oh shut up and stop whining." A very drunk Brutus interrupts them when he walks into the room and drops into a chair, "Stop being girls, girls. And how are you girls doing this fabulous morning?" Grabbing a piece of crisp, buttered bread, Enobaria chuckles, "Yeah, its been a joy trying to get them out of bed," she says sarcastically. Clove leaves the table quickly, she really hates Brutus when he is drunk. "Anyway," Cato starts, "When can I get rid of that tornado?" Enobaria glares at him, and an Avox clears away their breakfast. "Never. She is a very talented girl. She has everything you don't. You fit like a puzzle so work it out before you step off your platform in the arena." Cato stares at her like she was crazy, "You think that I haven't tried? Its her who has the problem. Hell, she is the problem!" Brutus had enough of this argument. He steadily walked over to Cato and slapped him. Cato nodded and left without a word, he had thought to high to himself to yell at his mentor. Brutus shook his hand in disbelief, slightly laughing, "Even his cheek is muscular!"

**District 5**

**Marrisa** wakes up and showers. It takes a moment to find the closet. Its disguised as a wall with a button next to it. It opens the door for her when she presses it. She tries on many outfits, never having seen so much fabric, but she chooses a simple, button down velvet dress with spaghetti straps. It flows just above her knees, so she finds some black tights to cover the rest of her legs. She looks in the mirror at the beautiful young woman smiling back at her. She knew that she would have to change later, for the arena, but why not look amazing? After a moment she walks out of the room, eager to eat. The boy from her district, Blint, is almost done with his soup. Marrisa sits down next to him and asks for pancakes and fruit. She gobbles it up quickly and sits at the table silently, waiting for her hungover mentors to join them.

**District 11**

**Rue** jolts awake after a nightmare of Neal, her best friend back in district 11, being whipped to death because he ate too much turkey. It had happened to her eldest sister three years ago when Rue was just an eight-year old and was learning how to climb. She shudders and gets out of bed. She tries to shower, but the knobs confuse her too much so she gives up and dresses in a delicate dark-blue blouse with roses made from flowers stitched near her neck and skinny jeans. At the breakfast table where Seeder and Thresh are already gathered, they go over strategies. They listen to each other and finally have well constructed plans for both of them.


	2. Arena Day 1 Part 1

**60 seconds till the gong rings**

**Marissa** stares across the line of tributes. Tributes eager to kill her. She knew the moment the gong rung could be her last so she readied herself facing the forest opposite the cornucopia. Ideas race through her mind. How would she find water? She already knew some eatable forest plants, but in a moment of life or death would she remember?

**50 seconds till the gong rings**

**Rue **trys to remember a way to live through the bloodbath. To her left is a foxface looking girl, Marissa is her name. And on the other side of her is Clove, the knives girl. Rue flinches when she snarls at her and focuses back on the Cornucopia. Seeder had told her to run and find water, also to stay in the trees and wait until everyone else dies and she wins. Like that would ever happen.

**40 seconds till the gong rings **

**Thresh** watches a blond beside him who stares intently at him. He remembers her name, Glimmer. He smiles, her eyes glimmer. Then, realizing she is no one to like, he puts on him game face and stares at the cornucopia, hopping its contents would find him.

**30 seconds till the gong rings**

**Marvel** finds Peeta looking at him with his deep blue eyes. He breaks their gaze to look at the real marvel of the games, Clove. She smiles at him momentarily and points to the spears and knives, they are right next to each other. He guesses thats a metaphor for their own relationship and grins back. He looks around at the other tributes and laughs silently at how helpless a few of them look.

**20 seconds till the gong rings**

**Cato** frowns at Glimmer, who seems to be checking out Thresh, even though he has turned to look at the heap of supplies. She turns to find his piercing eyes burning a hole through her head. She gives him her best 'what?' face. He motions to a very lovesick Marvel and Clove. She giggles and mouths "have fun", and turns back to the cornucopia.

**10 seconds till the gong rings**

**Katniss** prepares for a fearful sprint when she looks for her blond 'lover', but it seems he has found her first. He is shaking his head at her. Its like he is telling her to follow what Haymitch had demanded of her, to stay away from the goodies sweeping the cornucopia. She had disagreed with it, the bow there was just itching to get into her hands.

**The gong rings**

**Glimmer** races to the cornucopia. She looks behind her and doesn't see Thresh, but when she turns back to the cornucopia she sees him waving a machete and a very big backpack, running into the woods. Clove has her knives and she is chucking them at people trying to run away from the cornucopia. It looks like everyone has a weapon. Glimmer grabs the bow and arrow and takes down two people.

**5 dead**

**Thresh **runs through the trees. He stops and sees Rue climbing up a tree. She looks down at him with sorrowful eyes. When he hears crumpling leaves behind him, he breaks into a run, turning a 90 degree angle and dashing away from small Rue. He runs out of the forest to a large field of grain. He scampered further into the field, cautious of snakes or any other animals.

**10 dead**

**Clove** grins at Marvel as he throws a spear ending a large girls life. The girl screams in agony. Clove aims a knife at her head to end her suffering. Cato and Glimmer are busy ending a very young boys life painfully, smiling evilly. A moment later twelve cannons sound.

**12 dead**

**Glimmer** and Cato smile at their work, and suddenly she pulls him into a kiss. Clove turns back to Marvel with cheeks as red as the sun at sunrise. He chuckles at Glimmer, who is currently pulling away from Cato to collect her arrows that she had used. Cato watches her walk away, almost looking gloomily. He coughs and begins dragging the dead tributes away from the cornucopia. Clove looks at Marvel but he just walks away, dragging the cornucopia's contents into a pile.

**2 hours into the game**

**Peeta **remains hidden behind a bush not to far from the careers' camp. He sees them come back from a hunt, but with a new boy. He is a boy, not muscular and weaponless, but they let him live. When Glimmer forced a shovel into his hands he accepted it and walked over to the platforms that shot us into the arena. 30 minutes later he came back, carefully holding some wired-thingy. He dug another hole near the stack of supplies and carefully placed it inside. He disappeared into the hole and came back looking victorious. He put dirt on top of it and began the process over and over again. Peeta stepped out of the bush, intending to walk away, when Clove spots him. "Its loverboy!" Cato looked up from his swords, Glimmer looked somewhat confused, and Marvel was grabbing a spear. Peeta smiled, "Just who I was looking for!" They hesitated, all looking slightly confused. "I want to join you," he explained, "I can help you find her." They all knew who _she _was. The careers looked to Cato and he motioned for Peeta to join them by their supplies.

**3 hours into the game**

"**Peeta**, I thought you were in love." Clove blurts out. Marvel raises and eyebrow, "I thought you didn't believe in love?" Clove answers with a peck on his cheek, "Who said that?" He wraps his arm around her and she snuggles into him. Cato smirks at them and sits with Glimmer, holding her tightly under a blanket. "I do love Katniss, but only one can win, right?" Peeta explains. "Then how can we trust you?" Marvel points out. "My survival instinct will have kicked in by then." Peeta reply's gloomily.

**4 hours into the game**

**Thresh **ran through the field, only stopping when he got suspicious of his surroundings. When he was far enough in and found a large tree plus small stream he stopped and sat down. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to recall what Seeder had told him that morning. When he opened his eyes, he remembered him pack. It was a dark green color, fine for camouflage, with many pockets. The first one he opened contained a simple first aid kit, matches, and a poncho for the rain. The next pocket had some dried mango, pears, strips of dried beef and a full water bottle, also a bottle of Iodine complete with directions. Thresh gulps down half his bottle and goes to the stream to refill it. Looking through the rest of his pack, he finds a blanket, a comb, lip care, and a small plastic bag with three apples. He leans against the tree and takes a big bite of an apple. A moment later he hears something above him and looks up.

**Marissa w**atches Thresh curiously. His backpack contains only useful things. When he opens the bag of apples, she takes the chance to shimmy up the tree higher. On her way up a twig snaps and falls onto Thresh's head. He jumps up and glances left and right, then up. He sees a flash of red, moving up the tree and attempts to climb up after her. He gets a few feet off the ground, but falls soon after. "Hey red! Please don't make me wait you out. I'm not going to kill you, its not my style." She looks down at him to see him smirking, he has the upper hand. She quickly scaled down the tree and is greeted by Thresh at the bottom. He looks puzzled, "Why do you trust me?" "I don't," she shrugs and replies slowly, "but you are a survivor like me and I believe you won't kill me." He smiles at Marissa,"How have you figured me out so quickly?


	3. Arena Day 1 Part 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really have any inspirations other than home.  
**

* * *

**6 hours into the game**

**Rue **searched the ground of life and when she couldn't hear anything anymore so she jumped down and leaned against the tree. Just an hour ago she had watched a frightened red-head trailing Thresh. But now marvel and Cato were bursting into the clearing loudly. They didn't notice little Rue as she climbed back up the Oak. "Don't break up with her, when she gets dumped, she gets depressed." Marvel said angrily. "Well don't you dare hurt Clove either, she killed her baby sister after Corvin dumped her, who knows what she'll do in here." Marvel's jaw dropped, "She killed her baby sister?" He stood in silence until Cato spoke up, "Just be careful." He walks away and Marvel follows slowly. Rue watched them disappear through the trees. She decides to shadow them and hops from branch to ranch as far as she can. She passes a trackerjacker nest but avoids it, trying not to remember how it felt before when she was stung back home. Arriving at the edge of the field, she spies on the careers. There are two new people seated around a campfire who she realized are district 12 boy and district 3 boy. She could hear them laughing and talking. Rue thought it was sick, they were having fun during the games.

**Glimmer **watched the boys walk back to the bonfire and motioned for Cato to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his shoulder. Marvel sat next to Clove awkwardly. "Where did you guys run off to?" Glimmer asks curiously. "Probably making out in a tree," Clove joked. Marvel smirks and kisses her cheek, attempting to reassure her. She blushes and turns to Peeta, "We've been in training since we were very young. What did you do back home?" "I worked in our families bakery," memories flash through his mind, "we got by on stale bread and pig." The Careers looked stunned, how could someone live like _that_? Peeta raised an eyebrow at their expressions, "What was it like in 1 and 2?" Glimmer looked confident when she spoke, "The capitol treats us very nicely in district 1, as it does the other districts, but my family makes elaborate rings and earrings. I my mother lost my father to another woman when I was eight and she has been the best mother ever since. But we were losing money as we went on, so I decided to make her proud and sign up for training. It was hard work, but I'm here now. And in a week or two I'll be home with her in the Victor's Village." Cato smiled weakly, "Our family has had the good life. But my older sister moved out a few years ago after a very long quarrel with my father about starting a family of her own with her boyfriend and now she is in financial trouble. She was an extremely good sister to me, so I agreed to volunteer and win for her. When I get home I will convince my family to let her have our current house while we get a house in Victor's Village. I also agreed to split half my winnings with her." "I lived in an orphanage. They make you start training when your 9 and volunteer when you are 16 or older." Clove explained simply. Marvel looked shaken, was he the only one with a complete family? "I have two younger brothers and a sister my age. I have two mothers, which isn't very rare in district 1, who took me out of training a few times. We all are very close so they know when I come home hurt. But I always went to train, it was a stress receiver to me. Although, I didn't have a very stressful life at all." Peeta looked at all of them, "Here I thought you were all ruthless killing machines." "Don't worry," Cato replied, "we are."

**8 hours into the game**

**Marissa **looked at Thresh happily, at least she had someone she could rely on in this hellhole. "Thresh?" She asked politely, "Can I have something to eat?" He responded by handing her a strip of beef and gnawing on one himself. He watched her eat carefully and when she was done she made sure her face was still clean. He laughed at this and Marissa laughed too. "Why do you need to be clean in here?" Thresh asks jokingly. "If my prince charming gallops by on his horse, I don't want him to recognize me as some other dirty tribute." Marissa replies playfully. He looks at her thoughtfully, "Do you think you could do me a favor? Well, us a favor really." She looks at him, unsure of what he means. He notices and explains further, "Tomorrow, when its light out, me and you can steal a sleeping bag from the careers stack. For now you can sleep under this blanket with me, but if you'd like your own for when we," he thinks of what to say, "when we part ways, I'll help you." Marissa smiles at him, "I would love to." They shake hands and fall asleep against the tree together underneath the warm blanket


	4. Arena Day 2 Part 1

**I had a small case of writers block.  
**

**Please review  
**

* * *

**Thresh and Marissa**

**Thresh** wakes up with Marissa's head on his shoulder meanwhile she hugged his arms. He didn't move though, it makes him feel less lonely this way. It troubled him at first, when she had joined him, but she was going to prove herself worthy today. He lied there for an hour before the sun rose and he nudged Marissa awake. She awoke startled, looking from side to side with wide eyes. He manages a fake smile, "Morning" She realizes where she is and who she is with quickly and smiles back at him. She gets up and stretches so Thesh does the same. He got out an apple and cut it in half with his machete. He handed Marissa half who accepted hungrily and ate the other half himself. When they were finished, Marissa began climbing up the tree again until she reached the top and looked across the field. She spotted another clearing nearby and a very happy looking group of careers walking into the field. She climbs back down the tree and updates Thresh, who wants to move quickly. They shoved everything in his backpack and erased any sign of them being there. They disappeared into the grasses just before they over heard the careers getting closer to the clearing.

**The Careers**

**Marvel** woke up with a smile on his face. He had dreamed of him and Clove having a family back in district 1. He looked over at her, they had shared a tent, and smiled even wider. It was odd for him to be in love with a girl that he actually loved. All the other ones were just soulless bodies. He rolled over and embraced Clove, who pressed a knife to his neck. Marvel backed away from her, "Hey, hey, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at him threateningly, "Don't you dare ever do that ever again. Never." Marvel looked at her angry face. He suddenly felt bad for her. When Glimmer and him were in training, she had told him what trainers did to some of the weaker girls. They simulated a kidnapping, knocking them unconscious if they can't fight back until they're wired to attack. He hoped that hadn't happened to her, even though proof had shown itself when she woke up. He sat up and peeked out of the tent. He could hear Glimmer giggling from their tent. He smiled, remembering living next door to her for their entire life, her laugh echoing through district 1. He moved over to the campfire and started cooking sausages. Clove joined him swiftly, sitting very close to him. He grabbed some paper plates from a bin in the pile. The others joined them at the fire as soon as they smelled the meat. They ate with laughs and plans. Peeta and the boy from 3 stayed back when the four careers left to search the field for tributes.

**Cato **held out his hand to a very cheerful Glimmer. She took it in hers and hugged his arm. Clove and Marvel were chatting a few yards in front of them. "They're a cute couple aren't they?" Glimmer asked Cato. Cato remembered the previous night the girl had gone to bed early in the same tent until the boys, Cato and Marvel, raided them and took a girl for themselves. Cato had littarily hauled Glimmer away over his shoulder. But when Marvel, Peeta and Cato were alone at the fire. They had discussed girls back home. Cato had mentioned his ex who was executed by her own mother after she had found out that her daughter was seeing Cato. Peeta had confessed about his crush in the interviews but Marvel and Cato forced him to open up. When he did he had explained that the mayors daughter and him had kissed one or two times. Marvel finished with his story that when he was sixteen he got a girl pregnant. It was a baby boy, but it had died during birth. "Yeah, they are a cute couple," he spoke distantly, "just wished they'd slow down." he added and ran up to Clove and Marvel so they were just trailing behind them.

**Clove **smiled at Glimmer behind her with a thumbs up. Last night, when they were in their tent, they had to have boy talk. They figured that if they were gentlemen enough to take a girl for themselves, they were perfect. Now and then they would be jerks, but isn't everyone? The four careers reached a clearing that had formally been Marissa's and Thresh's' camp. Now it was cleared of evidence and looked like it was when Thresh had burst through the tall grass into the clearing. They sat down for a drink at the stream and a short snack, leaning against the tree. Not knowing that it was the same one that two others had shared the night before


	5. Arena Day 2 Part 2

**I'm getting kind of bored of this. Reviews = chapters now.  
**

* * *

**Thresh and Marissa**

**Marissa **dashes away from their old camp, eager to find the one she spotted earlier. Thresh pants along behind her. She could still hear the careers, only fainter now. She felt relieved as she reminded herself that she was with Thresh, the district eleven tribute that was offered a spot in the career pack. He turned them down, but not her. Thresh walked beside her now, breathing evenly. Marissa smiles at him, and Thresh moves to hold her hand. She, being a girl, blushes like crazy, and accepts it. He grins and laughs at her. She pulls her leg to her right and trips him. Thresh tumbles to the ground, "Whos laughing now?" She asks jokingly. He gets up and grabs her, hauling her on his shoulders the rest of the way. When they break through the grass they end up in another clearing. This one is more beautiful than the other. It has a group of three trees to the left of them. The only thing that separates them is a tiny brook of glistening water. Thresh leaves Marissa at the clearing, leaving to refill their water bottle. He follows the brook until he reaches a small pond. He mentally notes a cluster of Thyme and Chives, and picks some. The pond has some plants in it too, so he calls Marissa for help. "Is this eatable?" He asks. She pulls one out and laughs, "Yes. This is Katniss." He laughs too, "Katniss was named after a plant?" He asks jokingly. They pick a few, and walk back to their clearing. They step into the area and hear the careers not far behind them.

**Thresh **looks where he hears the careers. He motions for Marissa to pick all the food she can while he packs up. It doesn't take very long, but the careers are too close to be safe. They run away from their second camp, attempting to leave the field. By now the careers would know somebody had been there, they didn't have time to clean up. When Marissa reached the end of the field, they saw two boys sitting together by the careers camp. They walked along the edge of the field until they reached the woods. Thresh couldn't see or hear the careers anymore, so they stopped for a break. The trees above them rustled and he sees a small zipper hanging out of the leaves. "Whats wrong?" Marissa asks politely. She stands up and walks to the base of the tree and looks up. He hears other trees rustling and guesses its Rue hopping from tree to tree. Marissa looks alarmed by this and gathers the back pack again. "Com'on, we should keep moving." She holds out her hand to him and helps him up. They walk hand and hand for a while until they see a campfire lit it the distance. They quiet down and watches the boy from 10 try to cook a bird. Thresh runs behind her and hides in a bush. When he bends over to put out the flame, Thresh ambushes him, knocking him into the flames. He screams for a moment, but a cannon goes off after a minute. They walk away, quietly mourning the boy


	6. Arena Day 3 Part 1

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I can't make excuses other than my laziness. I appreciate reviews, they keep my posting here. I have decided that I will hopefully probably continue this, although I might get bored along the way. I know how its going to play out and I'm excited to keep writing. Thanks for staying long enough to read this, I don't own anything other than the writing.  
**

* * *

**The Careers**

**Glimmer **and Clove watched the boys fight over the last piece of Bacon from the morning breakfast. They had received a parachute. Last night they found a clearing where someone had been staying. There were left over wrappers from bags of dried nuts and indents in the grass where someone had slept. They decided to return there today, but needed breakfast first. Cato stole the Bacon from Marvel and ate it, fast, then landed a punch on his jaw causing Clove to cut in with her belt of sharp knives. Glimmer reacted quickly too and aimed an arrow at Clove, but didn't release it. "Clove, sit down," Cato said cautiously eyeing Glimmer, "I'm sorry, sit down Clove." Marvel stood up and whipped the blood from him face. "I'm okay Clove." Marvel put his arm around her shoulder and sat back down with her. Glimmer dropped her weapons and threw a look at Cato. "What did I do, this is the hunger games." He muttered sitting next the Marvel.

**Thresh and Marissa**

**Thresh **woke up cold. He looked around. Last night Marissa and him had slept snuggled up warm together deep in the woods. Now, she was gone. He sighed and began packing up his stuff, noticing that his machete was gone. "Great. Thats what you get Thresh for making an alliance with a girl you've met in the hunger games." He muttered to himself. Just then Marissa hops out of the tree over him. "Morning sleepy head. I woke up extra early and decided to make us breakfast!" She handed him some bark. "It doesn't taste that bad, trust me." He takes a bite incautiously, "Yeah I know. This is what we used to have to eat all day back in district 11." He finished one piece and started another. "Lets pack up and get going."

**Marrisa **walked silently Careers' camp Thresh rambled on about his experience in the Capitol. Marrisa had been there plenty of times. Her dad lived there. He left Marrisa's mom when she was nine because he was hired as a gamemaker. Apparently he was born there but sent away by his mother for an unknown reason. He died last year and Seneca Crane said that if I made it through these games he'd let the whole family live in the Capitol. They would hate it there though, with hardly any work to do. To just prance around and watch kids die, yippee.

**The Careers**

**Clove** held Marvels hand. He was officially her boyfriend. He asked her last night and its been distracting her ever since. She knew she needed to focus better, but she was just so happy! Cato and Glimmer had already done the deed the first night of the games so they were inseparable. Of course they had already been around back in their districts so it wasn't anything new to them. But now the Careers' mission was to bathe. They found a watering hole in the field on their way to the empty camp they found last night. Stripping down to their underwear, they dove into the water. The cold shocked them at first but they got used to it. Someone was smart enough to bring a bar of soap but it got lost in the water after Glimmer used it. They finished and dried off in thee grass beside the water. Little did they know an invited career and a redhead was heading their way


End file.
